Heretofore, many forms of photographic grave markers have been known. The closest art known to me prior to this application are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 148,245 of 1874
U.S. Pat. No. 269,429 of 1882
U.S. Pat. No. 296,431 of 1884
U.S. Pat. No. 359,639 of 1887
U.S. Pat. No. 373,243 of 1887
U.S. Pat. No. 695,774 of 1902
U.S. Pat. No. 822,106 of 1906
U.S. Pat. No. 953,053 of 1910
U.S. Pat. No. 1,737,474 of 1929
U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,830 of 1937
U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,859 of 1943
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,159 of 1969
U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,159 of 1971
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,381 of 1981
DEDO MONUMENT PORTRAITS CATALOG NO. 14
J. A. DEDOUCH CO. OAK PARK, ILL.